The Christmas Hater
by punkylilmizfit
Summary: Caitlyn Geller is probably the only person in the world that hates Christmas. Rated for like 1 or 2 swear words. no pairings.
1. Giving The Grinch A Run For His Money

A Christmas two or three shot

Ok i know its short but give it a chance, and i know its summer but hey i wrote it a while back.

ok this is an attempt at a camp rock story.

* * *

Caitlyn Geller woke up on December 24 and walked over to her calendar. She crossed off December 23.

"Damn." she swore under her breath when she realized that it was the day before Christmas.

Caitlyn Geller absolutely despises Christmas.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and headed towered the bathroom. After taking a shower she wrapped a towel around herself and started to brush her hair. After brushing her hair Caitlyn stepped out of her bathroom and gave off a slight shiver as she was hit with a gust of cold air on her way to her closet.

After looking through the contents of her closet for a few minutes, Caitlyn chose a neon-green top with random stripes in dark green, blue, red, yellow and dark purple colors covering the front of the shirt, Paired with her Neon-medium blue skinny jeans (as seen in movie). She let her hair dry naturally, leaving it curly. She ran downstairs and made some toast, running into her mom in the process.

"Where's the Fire" Her mother asked her seventeen year old daughter after seeing the hurry Caitlyn seemed to be in

"In the North Pole" Caitlyn said, her sarcasm a little dry from being tired

"Where are you going in such a hurry" her mother asked ignoring her daughters comment

"Studio." Caitlyn said trying to get past her mother, who wouldn't budge

After camp Caitlyn and Mitchie had been going to the recording studio daily to try and get Mitchie's CD finished at the recording studio, which Caitlyn's brother was letting them use, since he is the co-owner.

"Of course, the studio, are you ever not there?" her mother asked

"Yes, Sundays, and weekdays after 8:30 pm." Caitlyn answered, her and Mitchie did get up on weekdays around 4:30-5 am to go to the studio to work before the studio even opened. There was even a bus stop for school there.

"Your father and I won't be here when you get back." Her mother said

"Where are you guys headed off to this time?" Caitlyn asked, her parents owned a line of cruise ships, that all traveled around the world. Caitlyn and her brother, Brett, were lucky if they got to have their parents home for more than a week, much less for a holiday, which hadn't happened sense Brett was nineteen, when Caitlyn was seven.

"Peru." Her mother answered as Caitlyn walked out of the door.

"Nice mother-daughter chat, Caitlyn" Jolie' said

"Hi Caitlyn, Happy holidays." Mitchie said smiling, as usual, standing outside of the studio doors

"Hi Mitchie." Caitlyn said, trying her best not to down Christmas, knowing that it is Mitchie's favorite Holiday.

"What, No Merry Christmas, no holiday cookies?" Mitchie said to Caitlyn

"Mitchie!" Caitlyn groaned, both oblivious to the three teen heart throbs that had just gotten out of their car.

"I know, I know, Caitlyn Geller the great Christmas hater, you know you could give the Grinch a run for his money." Mitchie stated, a bit louder than Caitlyn would have liked, at the same moment at all the boys walked by the two girls.

"What?" all three boys said, quite surprised that anyone could hate Christmas

Caitlyn turned around and glared at them.

"This has nothing to do with you." she said rather harshly, scaring Nate and Shane while, Jason seemed to have been unaffected by her reaction

"Look we're sorry, we weren't eavesdropping but, we just find it hard to believe that anyone could hate Christmas." Nate said

"Well I do." she stated simply as she walked into the recording studio, which had already been opened by the owner.

"Ok Mitch, we have almost everything we need, I just need you to sing Believe in me, Train-wreck and Here we go again."

"Yep, but I also wanted to sing two Christmas songs also." Mitchie said

"Fine, we'll start with those."


	2. Coffee and a Story

Sorry, i tend to write really short things, i meant to update a while ago, but i forgot...

* * *

"AHH!" Caitlyn yelled as someone ran into her, making her fall and drop her laptop, her coffee and all of her papers.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Yelled Jason, while reaching down to try and help her

"I'm ok, I'm fine" she said harshly, as he tried to help her, but to no avail as she wouldn't let him help her.

"Are you sure?"

"yes." she said while gritting her teeth, gathering her papers and picking up her laptop, which thankfully hadnt been damaged or touched by the split coffee

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?" She said, rolling her eyes, now slightly aggrivated

"Why do you hate Christmas?"

"... I-I don't hate Christmas."

"while your friend seems to think otherwise."

Caitlyn didnt respond, she started to shuffle the papers in her hands into a pile which she stacked ontop of her laptop. Which she then put into her laptop bag, finally slinging it over her shoulder.

"That's what i thought, so why do you hate Christmas?"

"look umm..."

"Jason, but i guess people only know Shane and Nate's names."

"who?"

"the guys i was with this morning."

"ok whatever, Look Jason its not that I hate Christmas, Its just that holidays for me are usually spent alone and disappointed."

"What?"

"Look, it doesn't matter, I've gotta go get some coffee."

"It looks like it matters to you. Here I'll strike you a deal, If you tell me about this Christmas problem you seem to have and I'll buy you a Cup or two or even three if you'd like"

* * *

"Ok, so spill" Jason said as soon as they sat down with their coffee

"There's really not much to talk about, well growing up my parents own a line of cruise ships, so I never see them, even during the holidays. So it was just me and my brother. But me and my brother are very far in age, when I was 7 he was 19. And when I was seven he left me three days before Christmas, he left me alone and by myself." Caitlyn explained and when Jason looked over at her he saw that she was crying "and that's why I hate Christmas" Caitlyn squeaked

"Hey you're crying" he said empathetically

"Yeah" she sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek, but before she could wipe it away Jason reached up and wiped it away for her "thanks" she whispered Jason just nodded.

Jason then did something that caught Caitlyn off guard, he hugged Caitlyn and she cried into his shoulder for what seemed like hours.


End file.
